


Frienship

by Swxxt_yxxngi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_yxxngi/pseuds/Swxxt_yxxngi
Summary: Jisung's pass for Dancing high allows him to make friends as a normal kid.





	Frienship

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction so don't take anything serious please.

Jisung loved being with his new friends.

  
He sure had Nct, but apart from nct dream, he had no close friends with whom he could dance or even play video games.

  
He had been a trainee since he was young so he had no time to do friends of the same age apart from chenle.

  
So after they announced the teams, in the backstage, he made his way to his teammates and exchanged kakaotalk so they could communicate.

  
That night they texted until midnight getting to know better not only as teammates but as friends.

  
If you asked Jisung with whom he was closer out of everyone he would always say Yoon Joon.

  
At first, they didn't have the time to get close as he had to fly to Germany and Jisung had his comeback, but since Hoya told them they were gonna do the ACE dance together they got to know each other and bond over their love for dance and music.

  
Their schedules made things difficult for them but as they practiced even in night hours they pulled it off.

  
Jisung wasn't one to brag himself, but he had to admit that their Ace performance was awesome.

  
How not if Yoon Joon himself made the choreography and choose the song as Jisung had a tight schedule.

  
You could say that Jisung looked up to Yoon Joon.

  
So when one day while group practice his hyung's eyes wouldn't leave him he got worried, he looked anxious and sad, his mobile wouldn't stop beeping making everyone in his team except Jisung, who had no clue as to what happened, flash him a reassuring smile.

  
This went on as the practice ended, everyone left home except Yoon Joon and Jisung, who had to practice their performance.

  
Jisung noticed how the older stayed as far as possible from him, how uncomfortable he looked and how he was not acting like himself at all.

  
As he returned from the bathroom he saw Yoon Joon staring at his phone worriedly while muttering some cusses.

  
To Jisung having patience wasn't a quality, he considered necessary on a daily basis, so seeing the confident and happy boy like that made him snap.

  
He hurried to Yoon Joon and snatched his phone away as he tossed it somewhere between the clothes on the floor making sure it didn't break.

  
The older was ready to protest when he felt the big hands of Jisung grip on his shoulders.

  
Jisung, seeing he got his attention as he wanted, stared at him, serious look in his eyes, while talking.

  
Yoon Joon was left speechless, he thought the younger would have known and hated him now, how not if everyone thought they bullied him, and get mad.

  
But he did not expect the question of the kid asking for the reason he had been feeling uneasy around him, if he had done something to make him act like that around him, or if it was his fault.

  
He saw the look in the younger's eyes as the tears started to form in his eyes.

And he remembered the first day of filming, how Jisung had confessed he had never had friends at all and the tightening feeling in his chest he got from hearing the kid sound so vulnerable for the first time.

He looked at his eyes and saw all the kid's insecurities, fears, and struggles.

The older suddenly understood the eagerness of the boy, Yoon Joon was one of his first friends who weren't in Nct and he was scared of losing him, and the bond they made.

As he saw the first tear fall from his eyes he whipped it from his face and ruffled his hair a little telling him it was not his fault.

He smiled briefly at the kid and suggest for them to sit and talk.

Jisung whipped his tears with the paws of his hoodie and nodded.

When he felt Jisung calm Yoon Joon begun telling him the whole story hoping the younger wouldn't get mad.

Jisung heard how they all got in the misunderstanding but he noticed how Yoon Joon didn't say anything about any hate received nor people opinions.

He sure wasn't stupid, he was an idol after all and knew how all the scandal thing worked, and there were always hate messages or comments involved.

Yoon Joon got his eyes glued to the floor, seeming now the most interesting thing in the world until he felt Jisung get up and saw him get his phone still unlocked.

Jisung went to his Instagram and saw notifications of hate comments towards the older.

Some just kindly telling him to apologize while others just straight telling him to kill himself.

He looked at the now standing man and passed him his phone.

Yoon Joon got confused as what Jisung was doing but understood as he saw the younger bow to him.

Jisung was muttering apologies in behalf of his "fans" who were rude and harsh against him.

He immediately made Jisung stand up and assured him that he was not mad at him

Yoon Joon was surprised as Jisung hugged him but not backing out as he found himself liking the warmth too.

The day after the Hoya team, coach too, found a Jisung bowing to them leaving them speechless.

They all were confused except a flustered and embarrassed Yoon Joon who immediately went to stop Jisung with the bowing thing.

Now Jisung and Yoon Joon are waiting for their team to be called to the scenario and show everyone who they really truly are with their performance.


End file.
